


Melbourne gets real dark in July

by lakanriki



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Ben's alive too, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, M/M, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Soft Diego, There's knitting, also, and pink!, because fuck you, lot's of pink, poor attempt at, promotion of good commuincation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-16 09:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakanriki/pseuds/lakanriki
Summary: Diego thinks it’s dumb that they are living in the 21st century and out of the seven of them: him, Allison and Vanya seem to be the only ones to have phones. And they weren’t even using them as much as they admittedly should. Okay, so maybe it wasn't completely stupid. Considering that Luther was on the moon for four years, Ben was dead, Five was a time-travelling assassin and Klaus -Klaus was an addict.orWhere there are epiphanies, a pink phone, an awful scarf, and dancing.





	1. The One Where Diego Has One Too Many Epiphanies

**Author's Note:**

> TUA has got me by the balls. I just had to project this budding unhealthy obsession in a way that will benefit me and you. Hence this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego has a monological crisis.

It’s not that second chances are unheard of. They aren’t. But, what is rare is going back in time to stop the apocalypse. 

 

The whole ordeal was intense and messy, and Diego doesn’t want to go over it all again. (There goes any budding idea about therapy. He honestly doesn’t know where Vanya gets the energy to recount extreme trauma to a shrink.)

 

The whole experience of averting the end of the world felt like you were in a high-powered washing machine and you’re being tossed around like a piece of wet, soapy rag. And, see, time travelling felt as if you were being squeezed and sucked in through the longest, narrowest vacuum tube. He had to go through that twice. He’s pretty sure he broke Klaus and Five’s hands with how hard he squeezed them as he held on for dear life the first time around. And also because, before they disappeared into blue light, he could see from his peripheral that, _gee_ , that moon rock was looking rather close.

 

He lost count on how long they spent _there_. 

 

But the second time around, he is proud to say that he held on to his siblings’ hands just a little, tiny bit looser. And it is of great relief to him when they all land on their asses back in the “present”. They’re thirty again and looking pretty beat. Damn. He kind of hoped to shave a few years off. Like how Ben is, who is looking very much alive again. Then he turns to see Five, who is looking very much prepubescent still. Yeah, with technical issues like that, he’d rather not go through puberty again, he’s just glad to be back.

 

He looks up.

 

The moon is in one piece. Up in the sky where it belongs.

 

“So, waffles?” He hears Klaus say, predictably unpredictable.

 

Everyone lets out a soft chuckle. Yes, waffles would be nice and well-deserved.

 

Then all of a sudden they’re laughing all together like a bunch of lunatics. 

 

They did it. The Umbrella Academy. _Not_ a total failure.

 

He sees Five clutching a newspaper and the date reads as the day after the supposed apocalypse.

 

Diego has this enlightening moment when he sees his siblings’ tired eyes and genuine smiles. They’ve been given a second chance. And he’s not about to fuck that up.

 

 

** — — — — — — — **

 

 

They did end up getting waffles.

 

In fact, afterwards, Luther proposed Waffle Wednesdays. An idea Diego would have scoffed at and brushed off if he hadn’t had such a divine epiphany about second chances. His brother seemed to have the same realisation and this was his first step. So instead he opted for just rolling his eyes as he agreed that every wednesday night they would meet up at the local diner for waffles and family bonding time.

 

The first week of Waffle Wednesdays went spectacularly all over the place. Everyone came at different times due to lack of communication. Diego arrived at around seven because that’s what he heard from Allison. Klaus and Ben were already there, sitting in the corner booth and sharing a jug of table water. They wasted no time in complaining that they had been waiting for hours. Allison and Vanya came in not long after and they were finally able to order their food. Luther walks in the diner in an hour — “I thought we agreed on eight?” “You said at night, not at eight.” “Oh.” And Five appeared three hours after when they had all finished their desert.

 

Miscommunication was their family’s downfall. A trait they probably got from Reginald, the master of miscommunication. (Klaus had filled them in that dear old dad chose to kill himself to get the academy together instead of picking up a phone.) It led them to bring upon the end of the world. Now it was going to cost them Waffle Wednesdays. 

 

Diego still lives at the gym and Vanya has her own apartment. And while the rest of them are staying at the Academy they all had their own things going on. None of their powers includes telepathy. And Diego thinks it’s dumb that they are living in the 21st century and out of the seven of them: him, Allison and Vanya seem to be the only ones to have phones. And they weren’t even using them as much as they admittedly should. Okay, so maybe it wasn't completely stupid. Considering that Luther was on the moon for four years, Ben was dead, Five was a time-travelling assassin and Klaus - 

 

Klaus was an addict.

 

Diego’s stomach churns as his head immediately jumps to the thought that his brother had probably sold anything valuable for his next high at the time. He’s seen was addiction does. It takes control of you and your life. He’d studied about it during his police academy days. He’d seen enough unhappy endings in the streets. And he’d heard enough emergency responses to overdose victims on the police radio. And each time he had hope Klaus wasn’t the dead junkie in a dark alley with a needle up his arm.

 

Klaus has been sober for a while now. He wishes he knew exactly how long he’s been clean because he has seen people battling addiction celebrate what seems like small milestones to others but great achievements for them. And Klaus is trying so hard and that makes Diego so proud. He thinks he should do something to show that he notices.

 

Ben was talking about something, he’s not proud to admit that he wasn’t paying attention. But Diego is focused on Klaus, who is sitting opposite him and has his elbow on the table — something Mom would have chided him for if she were here — with his chin resting on the back of his hand. (Actually listening intently to Ben, unlike him.)

 

Klaus has never looked better. He could tell that the bags under his eyes were getting smaller even though his smudged eyeliner wasn't highlighting that. Colour was coming back to his skin and his hair didn’t look as greasy anymore, it was curlier and poofier. He’s not showing signs of withdrawals anymore, like constantly sweating and shaking, but he notices that Klaus still tends to fidget around with random things. Like twirling his scarf around his fingers or tapping his boots. But that's beside the point, Diego also thinks it's more of a Klaus-thing that a withdrawal-thing anyway. And while he knows that the lack of physical evidence doesn’t mean everything is solved, it’s an indication that he’s improving. He’s taken a brave step and now he looks fresher, healthier. Happier.

 

And right at that moment, Klaus smiles at something Vanya said. The edges of his eyes and mouth crinkle as he grins. His whole face glows and Diego is suddenly hit with the realisation that Klaus is one beautiful man.

 

His brother has always been an eccentric looking person, someone people tend to do a double take of simply because he doesn't conform to conventional physical (and behavioural) expectations. But growing up with him, Diego is used to his antics and the way he dresses and looks. It's only now that he finds himself hitting the breaks and realising all of these. 

 

Klaus was completely mesmerising and the lighting in the diner doesn’t do justice to his eyes. They were alluring and gentle, kind of like shallow waters. And, _woah_ , where did that come from? Nevertheless, he thinks he could get lost in them and -

 

“Diego?” That was Allison.

 

Shit. He clears his throat, composing himself. “What?” Everyone was looking at him oddly now. Even Klaus. _Especially_ Klaus, with those clear green eyes that were so uncomplicated to read. Damn him.

 

“We asked if six o’clock was good for you.” Luther supplies, eyeing Diego like he’s grown two heads.

 

And Diego silently berates himself when his tongue doesn't work fast enough to respond with a good quip about how stupid he thinks Luther looks when he's confused. And Luther looks confused the eighty percent of the time. Because, honestly, he might as well have grown two heads. What with all that  _Klaus is really pretty_ thoughts he had got going, it certainly wasn't something old-Diego's head would have comprehended.

 

Then his tongue goes and betrays him. “W-what?”

 

Now he just feels like a parrot. Get it together. He tries to tell himself that surely they didn’t notice him staring at Klaus. Lost in his own world like a twelve-year-old girl. _Good god._

 

“For next week.", clarifies Ben. "Waffle Wednesday.”

 

Oh, that's right. Waffle Wednesdays. Communication. Being on time. "Uh, yes. Y-yeah. Six is fine.” He says dumbly before going to grab his glass of water because his throat suddenly feels like it’s going through a drought. He feels Allison give his arm a reassuring squeeze. Diego makes sure that he can’t see her face through the rim of the glass. He knows she’s giving him a concerned look that asks  _are you okay?_ And he is, yes.

 

He’s just having one too many epiphanies than he’s hoped for and it's making his brain short circuit. One enlightening moment is the maximum he can handle in a short span of time. This is cutting all oxygen from his brain and reverting him to the stuttering, shy mess he was when he was younger.

 

When he sets the glass down everyone is still peering at him weirdly. (Except Klaus, who is looking at him with soft, curious eyes and with his lips slightly apart.) He was caught off-guard but now his state of shock was over, assholes.

 

“What?”, he says for the third time, but this time it's more irate and more like _Diego_.   Everyone immediately averts eye contact with him and goes back to doing whatever they were doing, like they belonged in a sitcom. Good.

 

Klaus, on the other hand, holds his gaze for a little while longer. He gives Diego a knowing smile before turning back to the rest of their siblings.

 

And Diego's heart does this weird thing he's not sure he's ever experienced before. 

 

Right, he thinks, _beautiful._

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this barely has any dialogue in it. Consider this as a warm-up, sort of. Next chapter will hopefully include a lot more dialogue. And more of Klaus. :)


	2. The One With The Nokia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego goes to a shady shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, tbh, this chapter turned out to be too long so I decided to cut it into two. The Klaus part will be the other half, I promise.
> 
> Here you go!

It’s the day after the first Waffle Wednesday.

 

Diego was just about to leave the boiler room/his apartment when he hears the familiar ping of his phone. It’s left on his bedside table. He sighs, thinking he should probably work on keeping it with him at all times. He goes back to grab it and reads the message on his way out.

  

**Allison**

_12:56_

_Mom made cookies_

 

Oh my god.

 

**Allison**

_12:57_

_Come get some before Ben eats them all_

_ 13:00 _

_Omw_

Then he's racing no one to open the door of his car.

 

Okay then. He sets his phone down because there is no way in hell that he’ll use it while driving. He wasn’t an idiot. Back in the day, that statement wasn’t completely true. Until Eudora had caught him and she gave him an earful. She used some colourful words too, he distinctly remembers  _if you don't put that away that thing right now, I will find a way to shove that flip phone inside you, so you better move that stick up your ass and make room._

 

Suffice to say, he doesn’t text and drive anymore.

 

He still has that same flip phone though. And while he takes pride in the fact that he’s managed to keep alive that beat-up phone, he knows it is severely outdated. A part of the reason why he leaves it at home most of the time. Now he knows doing that is not exactly the smartest idea.

 

Diego eyes the old phone on the passenger seat. He thinks that thing just looks plain sad. 

 

And while he was never one to care about the out modernity of his things, a part of him knows he doesn’t want to be caught dead with a fucking _flip phone_.

 

So that settles it. “Guess I’m replacing you”, he mutters to the phone as he starts the engine.

 

 

** — — — — — — — **

 

 

Diego passes a second-hand electronic shop on the way to the academy. _Vinny’s Quality Second-Hand._ Perfect.

 

He finds a suitable parking space and he puts on his jacket before going out.

 

And because he can’t turn off his vigilante brain even if he tried, he immediately notices all the shady things in the shop.

 

First of all, he can definitely smell the unmistakable scent of weed. Second, past the doorframe on the other side of the counter, he can see a round table in the dark room with dubious-looking men gathered around. Third, there’s a stack of boxes on one side of the room and he can see the top corner of a door it’s doing a poor job of hiding. Fourth, for an electronic shop, he notices that there’s an awful lot of empty glass display cabinets and very few electronics. So unless the business is really booming and sales are off the roofs, this shop is just a front. And considering the state of this place — three out of seven ceilings lights are working and a small, shit quality radio playing  **—** a poor attempt of shop music, he doubts _Vinny_ gets a lot of customers.

 

He’ll look further into this later.

 

For now, he settles on tapping the call bell on the counter.

 

A stout, bald man walks out of previously mention shady room and has the audacity to look cheeky when he closes the door behind him. “What can I do for ya?”, the guy says in a thick Italian-Brooklyn accent, he smiles but it falters when he glances down Diego.

 

The Hargreeves eyes him for a moment. “I just need a phone.”

 

“Yeah, sure.” The guys around the counter and motions for him to follow. “So you some kinda cop?”

 

It takes Diego a second to register the question. “Uh no”, he says. He’s pretty sure his jacket is hiding the knives. Then he looks down and sees his empty knife holster on his leg. _Oh._ Think quick. “This is, uh… airsoft.” _Nice save, dumbass._

 

The guy nods his head but doesn’t ask any more questions. Diego knows his piss poor excuse didn’t go unnoticed but he’ll deal with it later. 

 

“These are the only ones we got”, the clerk says. “They’re real good quality though.”

 

There were only about ten phones on the display cabinet. Unusual. Yeah, this shop is definitely a front.

 

Three of them were flip phones, so definitely not those. Two were keypad phones, they weren’t any better.

 

Diego points at a more modern-looking black phone. “What about that one?”

 

The guy slides the glass and hands the phone to him. “That’s a Nokia Lumia. Came out not long ago. Thirty gigs. Best of its kind. It’s got bluetooth, wifi, music, everything ya need. It's got a few scratches. But I can change the screen for ya for twenty. But it works perfectly fine. If I change the screen, it'll look brand new."

 

He inspects the phone in his hand, the scratches were superficial, he can live with it. Perfectly aware that this thing doesn't hold a candle to the iPhone X he's seen Allison carrying around. 

 

“Don’t worry about the screen. How much?”, he asks. Because, while he doesn’t trust the words coming from this guy’s mouth, judging by how the phone looks he thinks it will work just fine.

 

“Eighty.”

 

Good enough, Diego thinks. He wasn’t well enough financially. His hours cleaning the gym saves him from paying the rent. He’s won enough fights to have a decent amount of money saved up but he can’t go wasting it around on expensive phones that he doesn’t really need. Plus, if this all bogus he can come back tonight to bust the place and get his money back.

 

“This’ll do”, Diego says. He’s about to turn away when his eye catches one of the phones in the cabinet.

 

An obscenely bright pink phone. Jesus _Christ_ , that colour should be _illegal_.

 

And because of that, he thinks Klaus will absolutely adore it.

 

Last night he did recall thinking about showing Klaus he was proud of him for being sober. This is it. Klaus needed one too.

 

Diego wasn’t on to believe in fate. But the chance to come across this phone that yells to be owned by Klaus is just too good.

 

“Hey, man, how much is this?"

 

The store clerk raises a brow at him when he sees what Diego is pointing at. It makes him want to rip the guy’s eyebrow off but he restrains himself. This guy is judging Klaus’ future phone and he’s already feeling insulted.

 

“A hundred.”

 

Diego takes another look.

 

“It’s the same one as this.”, he counters, pointing at the phone in his hand.

 

The guy shrugs. “It’s not as used. You can tell why”, he snorts.

 

Diego squints his eyes. It does look far better. And he really doesn't have the time to argue, not if he still wants Mom's cookies.

 

Fine. “I’ll take it.”

 

He pays a sore total price of $220 when he leaves. He had to get two chargers and a new sim card for Klaus. He’s aware that it’s a good deal, but still. 

 

Diego plugs his new old-phone on his car’s cigarette lighter socket as soon as he gets in. It takes a few minutes for the phone to come to life. He’s not great with technology but after a few tinkering, Diego found nothing wrong with it. He’s half expecting it to come with data from the previous owner because he seriously thinks the majority of the things in that shop are stolen.

 

He sets it aside and plugs in the one he plans on giving Klaus. It works fine. _Fantastic_.

 

Then his heart does a stupid leap. It’s stupid because it’s just a phone and he doesn’t know why he’s getting all worked up about it. Well, he does know deep down. He wanted the phone to be perfect for Klaus. 

 

God, what if Klaus doesn’t like it? No, Diego shakes his head, don’t overthink it. Besides, these two phones were the only ones that looked well enough to work properly, it’s not like he had a whole lot of other options.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, loves. And have fun on the next one. I'll try and post it within the day.
> 
> *Update: I changed the way I make the text messages looked.
> 
> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)
> 
> Also, tell me if there are typos and stuff.


	3. The One With the Knitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus struggles to knit in peace. Oh, and _pink!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? What?!?
> 
> Here's the second half. God, I hope you enjoy this. This was really heartwarming to write.

Klaus is lounging on the common room couch with a ball of pink yarn on his lap while he knits. Or, rather, _tries_ to knit. Whatever he's making is definitely not a scarf. He rolls his eyes, as he attempts to loop the string for the seventh time. How is he finding it so hard to make a long piece of rectangle?

 

“You’re doing it wrong.”

 

“Choke on a straw, Five.” 

 

He sees his brother by the bar, sipping a margarita, and blows him a kiss. His eyes roll. Rude.

 

From the opposite couch, Ben only chuckles at the exchange. He’s too busy reading a dumb book and eating Mom’s cookies.

 

Klaus will show him. He sits a little straighter and the leather skirt he’s wearing makes a disturbing sound as he slides himself up. He swears to that little girl god that he’ll get this damned scarf right. He’s got the tip of his tongue out as he focuses on the seemingly simple slip knot.

 

Sobriety is still overrated, he thinks. But Ben was right, look at where it’s gotten him. He got to stop the apocalypse, save humanity and have waffles with his family every wednesday.

 

It’s hard staying sober. Hence the knitting. It's something he does to keep himself from wanting to get high. He reckons if he puts his mind to it, it’ll be enough of a distraction to keep him clean. But he wasn’t expecting this to be like rocket science. Why was this so hard?

 

He hears Five scoff again.

 

“I will not be taking this passive criticism, thank you very much.”, Klaus sings.

 

He gets a raised brow in return as the old-man-teen-boy sips his drink next to his mannequin lover. Kids these days.

 

He tries to do the knot again. 

 

Aha! 

 

Oh, wait, no. That’s wrong.

 

“You’re never going to get it.”

 

“That is it, young man.” Klaus huffs. “Go to your room.”

 

“You can’t make me.” Five squints his eyes at him and, wow, his face goes from thirteen to sixty that quick.

 

“Fine.” He grabs his things and lifts his nose up in the air as he says. “Then _I’ll_ go to my room.” 

 

Typical Ben just watches the whole thing with big, knowing eyes. Klaus wonders if he sometimes forgets that he’s actually alive now and people can see him. He’ll let Ben deal with Five.

 

And as he makes his dramatic exit, he hears Five yelp. “I was teasing. What, Delores, _come on._ ”

 

Klaus doesn’t actually go to his room. He makes a detour to the kitchen. Allison did say something about cookies and to watch out for Ben eating all of them. He hopes he’s not too late.

 

He sets the yarn and needles down on the table and makes a beeline for the semi-freshly baked cookies on the kitchen counter. 

 

He grabs a plate of them and pulls out the chair at the head of the table so he can try and do that damned knot again in peace.

 

And lo and behold, after what seemed like an eternity though, he manages to get four rows going. Ha! Take that Five! Even if he was right, he was doing it wrong the first time. But if, he thinks, Diego were here, he would have told Klaus _good job_ from the get-go, like the good brother he is.

 

“That’s looking good.”

 

“ _Christ_ on a _cracker!_ ” Klaus almost jumps off his seat and puts a hand on his chest. He needs to have a talk with his family about sneaking up on people. He looks up from his scarf-in-progress and sees Diego at the counter by Mom’s cookies. Speaking of the devil.

 

Klaus hasn’t seen him since last night when Diego — and there are no other words to describe it — _bolted_ out the diner as soon as they were done. 

 

Diego’s eyes practically burned a hole through his head last night. He's good peripheral vision, you know. And Allison literally had to yell his name to get his attention. 

 

He’s not oblivious. He knows what Diego was thinking. It was written all over his face. 

 

And if he gave Klaus a chance, he’d look at him like that too.

 

Because during their time away from the present — stopping the apocalypse and saving the world, the whole shebang, it was a painfully thundering wake up call for him.

 

He realised a lot of things during that time. One of them was that he should definitely take up knitting when they get back. Another one was _wow Diego’s one fucking handsome piece of ass._

 

(That particular thought came up when his brother saved his lanky ass from a gunman sent by the Commission. The guy falls dead on the ground, a knife on his back with Diego a good few feet behind. And then _boom!_ Quite literally, by the way. There were explosions going off around them, lots of fire and gunfire, Luther was yelling this and that, and so was Five. It was all very chaotic. But Diego was looking at him with so much intensity and _care_ that Klaus was paralysed, not with fear but, with a hard hit of _oh, you sexy thing._ )

 

“What’s that going to be?”, Diego asks him as he takes the seat to his right.

 

He smiles as he proudly holds up the small success. “This, my good man, will be the warmest scarf in this house.”

 

Diego gives him, and the scarf, a dubious look. “Right.”

 

“Hey, you said it was looking _good._ ” He retorts playfully. “I’m starting small, anyway. I could have said 'the warmest scarf in the world'. But I’m a humble being, so, 'this house' it is.”

 

Diego only laughs, holding up his hands in feign surrender before shoving a cookie in his mouth. 

 

Klaus thinks that he should definitely smile more.

 

“I got you something.”, he says after he swallows the food.

 

“You got _me_ something?” Klaus’ heart skips a beat. No one has ever gotten him anything.

 

“Yeah.” His brother says, reaching for something inside his jacket pocket.

 

He puts down the scarf and suddenly he feels very giddy. Is this how kids feel on Christmas?

 

Diego places a small crumpled brown paper bag in front of him, looking at him expectantly. And as Klaus reaches for it tentatively he starts shaking like he’s back on his first week of withdrawal. 

 

When he opens it up and grabs its contents, there’s a charger, a red sim card and _a phone._

 

A _pink_ phone.

 

He hears himself squeal. And he’s too happy to be embarrassed, his knees are shaking and his toes are curling.

 

_Oh my god, Diego. It’s perfect._

 

And he says just that.

 

“It’s nothing. It’s second-hand.” Diego rubs the back of his neck. “The guy at the store says it hasn’t been used much.”

 

“But it’s perfect.” Klaus smiles. He’s too overwhelmed to say something smart right now. “Thank you.”

 

"I figured y- you might need one," he says sheepishly. "With the- the Waffle Wednesdays."

 

"Yeah," he sighs. Klaus' smile widens as he clutches the phone to his chest and leans towards Diego, "Waffles."

He feels a sense of victory when he sees Diego falter with the way he's looking at him with those hooded eyes.

 

"A- and, you know, you're doing so well. Being- being sober and all. So I wanted to get you something." Diego holds his gaze, clears his throat and says, "I'm proud of you, Klaus."

 

He opens his mouth to say something but something has got his throat and nothing comes out. Diego's proud of him. And then, he thinks, so what if sobriety is overrated. If it means that he gets to have Diego look at him like that, he’ll take sobriety over any pill anytime.

 

His heart practically soars at the fact that it’s Klaus that he’s intending those earnest, brown eyes to.  

 

All of a sudden, his victory is short-lived when  _he_ falters under Diego's gaze.

 

He opts to duck his head and start to go on the phone. It’s fully charged and he's already going through it. Calendar, settings, photos, _camera._ Oh, he’s going to _abuse_ that. And _music._ He tells himself to grab Reginald’s laptop later so he can start to (illegally) download some songs. Oh, he can’t wait!

 

He puts the phone down on the table gently. He feels like he might break it, he was squeezing it too hard. Klaus loves material things, it’s obvious. Have you seen his room? But he doesn’t always take very good care of them. This phone, though. All in its loud, pink glory. He promises to try and not get a single scratch on it.

 

"Thank you," he sighs again. And he really is, this means so much to him.

 

When he turns to Diego, he notices that he’s looking at him the way he did last night. And he might just melt under his gaze.

 

Why is everything about Diego always so intense?

 

Breaking eye contact, Klaus’ eyes drift down to his lips. And he thinks that he’s got the perfect lips to kiss.

 

Oh, no.

 

Oh, _yes._

 

He swallows. It’s now or never. And because Klaus only has one brain cell — one _brave_ brain cell — he lunges forward and crashes his lips onto Diego’s.

 

And _Jesus fucking Christ, he’s right, they are perfect_.

 

They’re soft and pillowy and just. Made. For. Him.

 

He’s been wanting to do this for what feels like a long time now and it’s so much better than he’s imagined.

 

Everything is fucking perfect.

 

He thinks for a split second that maybe lunging across the table wasn’t the smartest idea. The corner was painfully piercing his v line. But he can’t bring himself to mind that much. 

 

Because Diego is kissing him back. And he’s happy he didn’t read the situation wrong. And then soft fingers are inching up his neck and then gripping his hair. When Klaus moans at the pull of it and it only makes Diego grip harder. _Yes._

 

But breathing is a necessity, unfortunately. And they have to pull apart at some point.

 

When they do, Klaus can only rest his forehead against him as Diego brushes his fingers over the nape of his neck. A little bit ticklish, he hums softly. 

 

Today’s a good day, he thinks. He got to kiss a hot guy and he got a new phone.

 

Then a goldmine line enters his head. And he’ll totally fail himself and everything he stands for if he doesn’t say it.

 

Diego is already peering at him with _that_ face that just knows Klaus is about to say something dumb.

 

He grins.

 

“Hey, papi, can I get your number?”

 

Then he's shoved away via a hand on his face.

 

"Fucking hell, Klaus."

 

But Diego is smiling. 

 

And Klaus is cackling. 

 

And he does get his number.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you had a fluffy feeling while reading this. Muwah!
> 
> Now, I wanna take this time to address a few things:
> 
> 1) I've never owned a Nokia Lumia. Let alone a pink one. And writing this is making me want one! 
> 
> 2) About what they did while away from the "present". I really have no solid idea on that and that's why I'm not really expanding on it. And also because I wanna keep the story less angsty and I feel that if I delve into it, it might be angst overload and I just don't think I want that kind of responsibility yet.
> 
> 3) Next chapter will come soon. I'm thinking of putting like a montage of text messages or calls between Klaus and Diego. (Suggestions are welcome, my dudes.) :)
> 
> 4) And I've got a (sorta) big thing planned for the last chapter. The title will make more sense then.


	4. The One Where Grace Is In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grace makes an appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my first week of uni this week but I didn't go because I wanted to finish this and honestly I can't be bothered with school lmao. So here you go. Again, this chapter was supposed to be longer but then the other half kind of turned itself into its own thing so. (This whole thing was just meant to be four chapters but now it's six. It's good for you but more work for me. But should worth it.
> 
> There's a little treat in the endnotes too. :)
> 
> *I deleted this chapter like five seconds after I posted it because I accidentally hit the post button when I was in the middle of editing and I panicked. But now it's all good.
> 
> *I'm kinda just doing this as I go so please forgive me if I'm all over the place

Klaus and Diego immediately fell into a somewhat domestic routine.

 

They drive around town, They go to the movies. They do Waffle Wednesdays with their family. They stay in sometimes. They've had small fights. They help Grace clean occasionally. They even do groceries. But that doesn’t mean the element of adrenaline or surprise is gone.

 

**Mi Klaus**

  

_17:20_

_I’m at the shops. Is there still milk in the fridge_

_17:20_

_Nada_

_17:20_

_Did you even check_

_17:21_

_I have it with me_

_17:21_

_I saw this diy milk tea video on youtube and I tried to make one_

_17:21_

_Tried_  

_17:21_

_What do you mean tried?_

_17:22_

_Uhhh…_

_17:22_

_You better not be making a mess at my place!!_

_17:24_

_So where do you keep your mop?_

_17:24_

_KLAUS ISTG_

 

So, anyway, a typical day would start with them waking up in bed together, whether if it’s in Klaus’ room or Diego’s bed at the gym, it doesn’t matter. They slept together the night of their first kiss, which sounds very teen-flick and vanilla, he knows. And Klaus knew straight away that he can’t ever sleep the same again without Diego next to him.

 

He thinks it’s impossible to go to sleep without his warmth now. And he’s right.

 

Because the night after that Diego had some vigilante-business to take care of at some local electronic shop that he said ran drug smuggling and money laundering behind closed doors. Ugh. (Diego said he was supposed to take care of it the night he gave him the pink phone but he was otherwise preoccupied. Heh.)

 

** Ay Papi  **

 

_12:13 AM_

_Where are you??_

_12:14 AM_

_Just taking care of some business, baby_  

_12:12 AM_

_You mean batman business_

  _12:12 AM_

_-_-_  

_12:13 AM_

_I’ll be careful. I promise_

_12:15 AM_

_Don’t wait up_

 

 

Honest to god, he did try to sleep. But he just can’t. So, it was time to pull out the dick-pic card.

 

**Ay Papi**

 

_12:32 AM_

_Diegooooooooooo_  

_12:32 AM_

_Baaaaaaaabe_  

_12:32 AM_

_Come to beeeeeeed_

  _12:33 AM_

_[Image Sent]_  

_…_

_12:42 AM_

_I’m omw_

 

He realises Diego is like his new drug, a healthier, better form of drug. His presence kept the nightmares and ghosts at bay. Because Klaus finds that he feels a lot more complete with him by his side. 

 

He can sort of compare with the way being barefoot makes him feel stronger and more in control. Diego is like the sturdy earth under his feet. His foundation. Diego offers him stability and, while Klaus is chaotic by nature, he’s not stupid enough to turn away the security he had just found.

 

And Diego doesn’t complain. He always wants Klaus in his bed. (Diego will never admit to anyone but he likes being the little spoon from time to time.) He’ll never get sick of seeing Klaus’ peaceful face from the moment he closes his eyes till he opens them.

 

And then, if they weren’t already at the academy, they drive there to have breakfast with their mom. (Occasionally some random sibling will join, mostly Luther, much to Diego’s unsettlement.)

 

Grace was also the first one they told about their relationship. Diego wanted it.

 

While he and Klaus didn’t go above and beyond to hide whatever they were to anyone. They did try to be discreet about it while they tested the waters and figured everything out. Then, a week after that fateful kiss, they were finally confident enough to come out together to their mom.

 

It was a wednesday morning and Grace had already set two plates of bacon and eggs on the table when they arrived. Once they’ve gobbled everything up, Diego turns to her and tells her.

 

“M-mom.”

 

“Yes?” Grace had asked, pausing her washing of the dishes and turns to her boys.

 

“K-k- Klaus and I, ha-have s-s- some- some”

 

“Remember what we worked on, dear,” she guided softly, “Just picture the word in your mind.”

 

“Klaus and I, have s-s- something to- to tell y- you. We- we” Diego took a deep breath, getting frustrated that he was struggling.

 

And when it seemed like Diego was stuck, Klaus put a hand on his bicep, squeezing it reassuringly, and took over.

 

“Mom, we’d like to tell you that-” Damn infectious stutter. He moved to grab Diego’s hand. “That we’re together.”

 

Grace’s freezes, unmoving and staying true to her likeness of a robot. Her face stuck to her neutral prim smile and eyes fluttering for a spilt-second. Taking in the heaviness of the words that came from her sons.

 

And then Diego’s heart started to beat so fast and so hard he thinks it will pop right out of his chest. Klaus never really entertained the idea that Grace will not be okay with it because, come on, she’s _mom_ , but right there and then he started to perspire like never before.

 

But she takes off her washing gloves before taking a few steps towards them, the clack of her heels echoing. She places her hands on their cheeks. And while other people are put off with the way her fake skin feels, her synthetic feels only brings nothing but utter comfort to them. They find themselves leaning to it.

 

For all of Reginald’s lack of empathy and care for the children, Grace filled in. And she did a better job than Reginald could have ever done, if she does say so herself. Grace loves her children unconditionally. And she accepts them for who they are.

 

(She remembers when Klaus wore her four-inch heels and broke his jaw when he fell down the stairs. Oh, her dear boy nearly gave her a heart attack if it were mechanically possible. Then his jaw was wired shut for weeks and Klaus sulked in his room, which concerned her because it was very unlike her son. So to make him feel better, during the third week of his recovery she made a detour to the shoe shop while she was out buying groceries for the academy and bought a gift for Klaus.

 

She believes it took all of her son’s willpower to not smile and compromise his healing jaw when she visited his room that night to present him her gift. A pair of black, two-inch heels that fit him perfectly.

 

“Now, Klaus,” she had said. “the art of wearing heels is to start short and work your way up.”

 

And it made her happy to know that he adored them.

 

But nothing happy lasted in the house. Reginald had found out and taken them away.)

 

Oh, what a bitter old man! And admittedly, back when he was still alive, she could not say no to him and all she could do was comfort her babies _after_ he was done hurting them. She regrets not preventing anything, being powerless under him, but she cannot go to the past. She can only do improve. And she vows to do better now that Reginald is gone.

 

And it seems that these two sons of hers seem to have vowed to do better by themselves too.

 

Klaus and Diego were looking at her expectantly. 

 

She smiles wider and her eyes shine the way they do when she’s proud of them. “Oh my darlings, I’m so happy for you.”

 

The two let out the breaths they were holding. And Diego basically launches himself over to mom and gives her the tightest hugs of all hugs, Klaus’ face contorts as he watches the adorable scene in front of him. _Mama’s boy._

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to share with you Klaus and Diego's contact photos on their phones since I don't remember much of my HTML programming classes back in Year 7 and I couldn't find a way to including them in the work without making it all look so ugly. (They are obviously from the TUA casts' behind the scene photos.) 
> 
> 1) On Klaus' phone: Diego is "Ay Papi". Because we both know Klaus is on a whole different level when it comes to these kinds of things. And he'd totally put that name after calling him _papi_ in the last chapter. And the photo: I think Klaus is the type of boyfriend who would have this photo of them together. I feel like he likes seeing it as a reminder that it's _him and Diego_. And it's so sweet I'm getting cavities.
> 
> If the photo isn't showing, click [here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/89b9483166e4825f1816e1eec0d33836/tumblr_pqcxemMzqN1s7ldryo1_250.png)
> 
> 2) On Diego's phone: Klaus is "Mi Klaus". Honestly, I think Diego is the kind of guy who'd settle with just "Klaus" but I wanted to make it sweet so we can have a fuzzy feeling in out hearts. (And I thought "Mi" instead of "My" sounded more Diego, ya know.) And the photo: I think Diego is the kind of boyfriend who'd have just Klaus on it. (I feel like he's too photo insecure to have himself up there too, unlike Klaus. What a cutie.) I can also see him pulling out his phone and showing this photo to some random abuelita that starts chatting him up. (And, of course, in my head/universe this photo was taken by Diego in his car.)
> 
> If the photo isn't showing, click [here](https://66.media.tumblr.com/e7f679f9f64a94697796281aef339675/tumblr_pqcxemMzqN1s7ldryo2_400.png).
> 
> 3) Of course, Klaus can't sit still for a proper photo. The boi has always got to make a weird face. (Robert Sheehan you are amazing.)
> 
> 4) Next chapter is them telling the others. God, hopefully, I control myself and not make it unexpectedly longer. And then the main finale.

**Author's Note:**

> * imagine in this verse that Vanya did destroy the academy (killing Pogo and Grace) but then they _fixed_ the events and now it's all good.


End file.
